Shipwrecked
by Vanne-the-bookworm
Summary: Percy goes on a field trip on a cruise with his mortal class. What happens when Polybotes forces Percy and his class to land on an island, with only one way to escape: to defeat and kill all the monsters on the island. Will our favourite hero survive?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. ;( or the image.

Prologue

Percy's POV

'Welcome class.' Mrs. Hotchkins said cheerily. _That's odd. She's never this cheerful._ Mrs. Hotchkins was a 30 year old woman teaching Marine Biology. She was a way too cheery for her own good teacher. After the Giant War, Annabeth and I had gone our separate ways to graduate from high school. She went off to Yale, one of the best schools in the world. She was smart enough to pass the entrance test and she skipped a grade or two. I wasn't so lucky. I still had to finish studying at Goode High, which I got held a year back, simply because I missed a school year for being one of the Seven in the Giant War. Anyway, back to the topic.

'We're going on a field trip in a cruise! Everybody has to go. An expensive benefactor has funded our trip, so there is no need to pay.' Mrs. Hotchkins continued, excitedly. Mrs. Hotchkins had to stop her little speech because the class suddenly broke up in excited whispers. I, for once was also excited. I rarely went on exciting trips partly because I was Oh only a little too busy fighting to save the world and partly because my mother and I could never afford it. Not to mention the fact that it was in my home turf! However, my excitement soon gave way to suspicion. Things rarely even went my way because I'm a son of a Greek Gods and usually resulted in a monster attack or two (if I'm lucky). Something big was about to happen I could tell. And who's this benefactor? Honestly, why couldn't the Fates give me a break or something. Isn't saving the world twice like the maximum even for a demigod?


	2. 3 weeks later

3 weeks later…

Percy's POV

'That's one giant ship!' Ryan exclaimed, staring open-mouthed at the ship that was now in front of us. I had to nod in agreement. I was excited for the trip. Who wouldn't be? That is, until I spied the name of the ship: _The Princess Andromeda._ I gasped. _It couldn't possibly be a coincidence, right?_ I thought. Sure, it looked nothing like the _original Princess Andromeda_ but still…it made me uneasy. I was shaken out of my thoughts when Mrs. Hotchkins said: 'Come on class, let's get on board!'

The moment I stepped on the ship, somebody said off to my right: 'Welcome aboard, sir.' I responded politely. 'Thank you.' I said, trying to be respectful, turning to look at him. The first thing I spotted was his dazed look. I frowned as a memory suddenly floated to the surface:

 _Flashback:_

 _I ran past the balcony and turned to look at the dazed-looking tourist that had found me. I frowned, wondering, who was he? 'Who are you?' I asked, curiosity oozing out of my voice. He clearly wasn't a demigod or a monster in disguise; I had swung my sword at him, thinking that he was a monster, but riptide passed right through him. The tourist frowned and scrunched his eyebrows up, trying to remember. At last, he shook his head and replied: 'I don't know.'_

'Who are you?' I asked, slightly demanding. The poor mortal frowned and answered: 'My name is Cadmus, sir. Are you alright?' _Ok, so he wasn't under a spell._ I thought, relieved. I forced a smile on my face 'Sorry, it's just that you look familiar' I said, lying.

'Move it, Jackson!' Mark said (more like yelled). Mark was the school bully. Sadly, he was right. I had been standing here for too long. I spotted Mrs. Hotchkins in the center of the room that I was currently in and walked over. Mrs. Hotchkins held a bunch of keycards in her hand. She clapped her hands and said: 'Class, fall in!'

Everyone shuffled towards Mrs. Hotchkins and I. She held the keycards up. 'Everybody here will get their own room. There are four floors in the cruise ship for the sleeping quarters, three for entertainment and another three for restaurants and bars. Everyday, our tour guide will give you guys a lecture on the animals in the certain areas we will be sailing in. Any questions?' Mrs. Hotchkins said. A girl by the name of Sophie raised her hand and asked: 'Who's our tour guide?' Mrs. Hotchkins answered: 'Your tour guide is Mr. Finch and a professional marine biologist. He should be arriving any moment…ah, there he is.' Mr. Finch turned out to be a handsome, muscular twenty or so year old man. I took one look at the class and saw that a majority of the girls were staring at him with lovesick eyes.

'Hello guys, as you know, I'm Mr. Finch and I am a qualified marine biologist.' Mr. Finch said. He had a deep and what most girls would call a sexy voice. 'This is going to be your schedule. You can come take a look later.' Mr. Finch continued, handing a sheet of paper to Mrs. Hotchkins. He then walked away to Gods-knows-where.

Mrs. Hotchkins sighed and handed out the keycards. 'You will find your luggage already in your room. Now, get to your rooms and unpack. Since today's your first day, you have free time until dinner, which is at 7:30. Everyone, please meet me down here at this spot at 7:20.' Mrs. Hotchkins said and sighed.

I looked at the keycard Mrs. Hotchkins had just given me. Turns out, my room number was 418. I decided to go to my new room. I walked over to the elevator and pressed the number '4' button. I waited until I heard a soft 'ding'. That was my cue to leave. So I did and searched for the room 418. I finally found and inserted the keycard in its slot, opened the door and turned the lights on. I gasped. My new hotel room was huge by my standards! It had a small balcony overlooking the ocean, a queen sized bed, a separated living room, with a couch, coffee table and even a television. I also had my own bathroom, with a shower and bathtub. There was a closet next to the bed.

I found my luggage sitting in the middle of the living room.

Mom made sure to pack everything I needed, like clothes, a toothbrush and ambrosia and nectar and a backpack. I had persuaded my mom to pack a few extra weapons as well. I was already wearing Tyson's watch aka my shield and I had also packed a daggers, which I carefully concealed in my right boot. Paul had also secretly slipped my useful Swiss army knife and a steel dagger in my luggage. I put the Swiss army knife in my pocket and I slid the other dagger in my other boot.

I didn't know why I even packed the mortal weapons, but an instinct told me that I would need it on the trip. I collapsed on my bed, exhausted. Besides, I needed to think. Poseidon had appeared in my room right after I got home from the school day the trip was announced. I fingered my bead necklace, which had six beads. Five were the beads I got from camp and the last was a bead the exact colour of my eyes. Dad had given that to me…

 _Flashback:_

 _Poseidon, dad had just appeared in my room when I was 'attempting' to do my math homework. He looked worried and had said: 'Apollo predicted that something bad was about to happen to you and that you would fail without my help.' Then, he conjured the_ _sea green bead and added it to the growing bead collection in my necklace. 'You simply need to say Poseidon, I summon you in Greek and I will appear. I trust you to use it wisely.' Poseidon had said. Then he was gone._

I stared at the said bead and tried to figure things out. Why did Poseidon give me the bead? The more I thought of the situation, the more questions popped up. I sighed, finally giving up thinking and looked at the clock. _It was only 2:30, why not sleep?_ So I did.

Usually, I had demigod dreams. This was no exception. _I was on an island with the giant Polybotes. He was giving orders to an Empousa. And not just any Empousa. It was my old friend, Kelli and her trainee Tammi. I walked closer, if can walk in a dream. I caught Polybotes say: '…give our friend a hard time, will you?' Kelli answered with a hiss in her voice: 'Yes. Permission to kill him, sir?' Polybotes smiled a cruel smile and said: 'Yes, Kelli. Kill him if you can. I purposely picked out those who have a special grudge against our fellow demigod. They were more than willing to help me with ah…our plan.'_ I woke up with a start and glanced at the clock. _7:10._ I just had enough time to get dressed and meet Mrs. Hotchkins at the designated place.

-Time-skip-

'Hey man!' Ryan greeted me as soon as he spotted me. He was my only mortal friend at Goode high school. We had met when I had first started at Goode because he was assigned to be my shadow. He was my only friend, so that meant that I was his only friend. _Naturally, I have an amazing talent for making friends._ We sat together in lunch, assembly and any classes we had with each other.

'Where were you? I couldn't find you.' Ryan asked me. I shrugged 'I was chilling and you know…sleeping?' I answered, making the sentence into a question. 'What about you?' I asked. He shrugged. 'Like you said, I was just chilling, man.' We had to halt the conversation, however, because Mrs. Hotchkins arrived.

'Ok guys, we're going to eat at a buffet.' Mrs. Hotchkins said, as we headed towards the elevator. 'Sophie, will you stay behind with whoever doesn't get in the first elevator and press the button '2'?' Mrs. Hotchkins asked. Sophie nodded. 'Good!'

-Time-skip-

'The buffet ends at 8:30, but you may leave the table once you have finished. After that, it's free time. You are free to use any of the cruise's services. Which mean you can play on the entertainment decks. However, no swimming.' I sighed, feeling a little down because I wasn't allowed to swim. Oh well. 'Hey' I said, nudging Ryan. 'Want to check the decks out?' I asked. Ryan grinned. 'Sure' He said. We sat down at the long table reserved for our class and ate.

-Half an hour later-

Ryan and I checked the entertainment decks out. There was a rock climbing wall, a swimming pool (sigh), a huge arcade, the bungy jumping area, one of those gym-park thingys (which you get when you join clubs) and a billion other things I didn't know the name too. We went on the rock climbing wall (which I scaled with ease, thanks to the training I got at camp), played a bunch of games in the arcade, went bungy jumping and slid down a bunch of slides. Most of the class happened to be in the gym-park thing, so we played tag. By the end of that, I was tired and all I wanted to do was have a shower and crash. So I did.

The second day was pretty much like day one, except with lectures until lunch, classes and homework time until the evening. However, after evening, we were free to do what we liked. I couldn't go swimming because I didn't bring my swim suit.

But on the third day…we were shipwrecked.

A/N:

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story. Please tell me what you think of it so far by reviewing or PMing me.


	3. The Island

Percy's POV

Let me tell you what happened. I promised Annabeth that I'd IM her every night on the ship, because she was so worried about losing me again. I was in the bathroom, talking to Annabeth about how great my day was, blah blah blah (I'm not going to bore you with what I said), when the ship gave a giant lurch and that threw me across the room. I could hear Annabeth's anxious voice from the IM. 'What's wrong, Seaweed Brain?' I scrambled to the IM, holding tightly onto the sink. I stretched out my senses and tried to calm the raging sea down. But it was like someone wrestled the sea's control out of my hands. I was powerless to do anything. My alarm must have shown on my face because Annabeth asked again, this time with slight panic: 'What's wrong?' 'I don't know. The sea's really rough. The bad thing is I can't control it.'

Suddenly, there was a giant BOOM!, as if something just broke. 'Annabeth, I'm sorry, I gotta go. Bye. I love you.' I swiped through the IM. The last image I had of Annabeth was her pale, slightly worried face. I hurried out of the room to investigate the noise. The ship had just dashed against a bunch of rocks and the rocks had opened a giant hole at the bottom of the ship. We were stuck and helpless as we were sinking. I tried to steer the ship backwards using my awesome Poseidon powers, but someone took that away as well. I panicked. Something was clearly wrong.

Time to try something new. I ran to the hole. There was no use and there were no lifeboats. I ran into my class and all of the crew, as I ran for higher ground. There was only one way. We had to jump and swim against the raging ocean. Hopefully, whatever force was stopping me from using my powers only applied to the ship. My fellow classmates were whimpering and shaking like there was no tomorrow. The adults tried to protect the kids aka us by grouping us into a circle in the middle of the ship. Martha was screaming, 'We're going to die!', while my other classmates were unresponsive, shaking so badly their teeth were chattering.

I was just calm and my brain just went like, _this is familiar territory._ Mr. Finch was desperately trying to get a signal with his phone. I ran to the edge of the ship. I could see an island, too far away for any mortal to swim to, but I was a son of Poseidon. That distance was easy for me to get, alone. However, I had roughly thirty other people to get to safety. I hoped that whatever was stopping me from using my powers would stop the moment I left the ship Our only chance was to jump. I ran back and said calmly, 'We have to jump. That's our biggest chance of surviving.' 'What?! Are you crazy?!' Bobby screamed at me. 'That's our best chance to get to the island and call for help or something.' I pointed to the island. 'I can, hopefully, protect you guys from drowning and get to the island safely.' 'What do you mean?' Mr. Finch asked, eyeing me curiously. I gave them the short version. 'I'm a son of the sea, Poseidon to be exact. I have freaky water powers. There's no time for the full explanation!' I snapped.

Any other time, they would have asked me for the full version, but this was an emergency. Everyone nodded. 'Ok, I need everyone to hold hands, form a circle and jump.' Everyone just grabbed on to somebody. We walked to the edge. 'Ok, I'm going to count to three. On three, we jump. 1,2,3!' As I said three, I jumped and pulled a majority of the people with me. I immediately felt the power of the sea at my command. I wasn't powerful enough to control the storm, which is why we were in a circle. I concentrated and felt a tug in my gut. The sea calmed down, at least, in the area we were in, so that everybody blobbed in the water safely and said: 'Go under!' Before we could go under, I heard a 'wait!' Ryan was left behind on the ship, desperately clutching on the railing. I yelled: 'Jump!' to which he replied with: 'No!' I concentrated until I felt a tug in my gut. I willed a tentacle of water to reach up and grabbed Ryan to set him in the circle. And that's exactly what happened.

Everybody around me gasped and looked at me with wide eyes as a tentacle of water reached up, plucked Ryan from the ship and dropped him in the middle of the circle. I willed a wave to go over us, to let us go under. Right before I did that, I said 'hold your breath.' We were under the sea and I willed the bubbles in the ocean to come together to form a giant bubble around us. 'You can open your eyes now.' I said, chuckling. They gasped again as they realized that there were in a giant bubble with their legs sticking out. I had made sure that no water could enter the bubble and calmed the sea around us. I used the water to propel us over to the island.

We all stumbled ashore and I passes out, exhausted from using so much energy.

-Time-skip-

The next time I woke up, I was on a beach. Maddie sat next to me. 'You're awake.' She said. 'Thanks for…saving us I guess.' She said, averting her eyes. I shrugged and said: 'It's all part of my job description.' I stood up before noticing that Maddie was wet. I touched her shoulder and dried her off. She gasped. 'Thanks' I shrugged again and said: 'No prob' I noticed that the sun was up and that everyone else was asleep. It was night, the last time I checked. Suddenly, I thought, how did they see the inhumane water activity?

I turned back to Maddie and said: 'Tell me what you see.' I took Riptide out and uncapped it. Riptide sprang out in full form. Maddie gasped. 'It's a sword.' 'Maddie, have you seen anything strange in your whole life? Like Hug, red-eyed dogs, weird people with eye one and so on? Anything that isn't normal?' I asked, almost pleading. Maddie shook her head. 'I've never seen anything strange until we arrived on the island. I saw some weird people, one with snack trucks for legs.' _Great, this island doesn't have the Mist._ 'Also, we can't get off the island.' Maddie added. I walked to the edge of the island and wandered in the sea, until I hit an invisible force field. I frowned and thought _do my water powers work here?_ I tried to get some water to levitate. It thankfully worked. I swam back to shore. Everybody was up and awake now. I faced the sleepy mortals and barked: 'Come on guys, get up! We need to build a temporary campsite.' I gave orders about who was to do what. We worked and worked, until Polybotes decide to make an appearance.

A/N:

Mwahahahaha! I'm so evil! Bad news: I won't be updating for about 3 weeks cause I'm going to the States and dad won't allow me to bring my laptop. I'm so sorry guys! ;( I'll update once I get back! Anyway, please review and PM me on your thoughts and advice. Hoped you liked this chapter!


	4. Polybotes

**A/N**

 **Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! Thanks for staying with me.**

Percy's POV

First, we worked on weapons. If we were to stay alive, we needed to hunt. We needed to find a clean source of water and provide shelter. Thank the Gods Annabeth taught me how to survive in the wild. I got the girls to gather a bunch of wood from the forest, while I told the men/boys to explore the forest, seeing if they could find a source of water or any sort of greens, roots and berries. Soon, I was all alone. All of the mortals had demanded an explanation to which I said that I would give them one later, when we got settled and everything. Since they couldn't argue with my logic, they all left to do with whatever I assigned them to. Back then, I deemed it unnecessary, but now, I was thankful. Thanks to her, I knew how to hunt and knew most of the greens, roots and berries that were safe to eat by look.

As for shelter…I went to the small pile of bags that had washed up shore. One of them was mine. Thank the Gods that I was slightly lucky. I never actually unpacked it. I threw it open and went through everything. The first thing I saw was rows of rolled up wet clothing. Hmm…I'm going to need a washing line for it to dry…. I probed deeper wondering if I could come up with anything useful. I came up with 6 of the hunters tents Thalia gave me for my birthday. I smiled. _Those would be useful. Shelter. Check._ I continued with unpacking. Turns out my mom or Paul had packed another 3 knives. Two steel ones and one celestial bronze. _Those would be useful._

I had just finished packing everything back up when something began to glow. I instinctively shielded my eyes from the bright light emitting from a rather large object. Seeing Gods 'flash' out more often than I cared to admit kinda does that to you. When the bright light finally died down from the mysterious object, I gave myself a second or two to adjust. When I finally made out a certain giant (cough cough…Polybotes), I charged forward, and was just about to un-chap my sword before noticing the giagantic white flag next to him, held by an old friend. Seriously, it was the size of a football pitch. I slowed down, going from a run to a walk. That 'old friend' was no other than the Minotaur. I grinned. 'Hey beef-head, how was your time in Tartarus?' I asked casually, as if we were two friends just meeting up in the mall for coffee and a blueberry muffin. Mmmmmh…I love blueberry muffins…oh sorry. Back to the topic Perce, I though while mentally giving myself a face palm. Thinking about it, I cursed myself for my stupidity. I was so preoccupied by Polybotes that I hadn't even bothered to look around him. Old beef face gave a growl. It seems to me that he hasn't gotten any smarter since the last time I saw him. He got ready to charge and I realized, I must have said that out loud. Before he could, Polybotes held him back and looked at us like we simply were two very amusing puppies. I gritted my teeth

I walked up to them, clutching riptide in pen form, already in a battle stance. I narrowed my eyes easily, considering that Polybotes had just seriously pissed me off. Again. I eyed them warily. 'Why are we here? Why am I here? How do we get out? Are you here to toy with me again or give me a slow, agonizing death?' Polybotes gave me a sneer and said: 'Well Perseus Jackson…this is an arena of some sort, you could say. Unlike a typical arena, you have a bunch of stupid mortals to look after and that you are free game to anyone or anything…and I mean anyone or anything…almost everything here are monsters and a bunch of animals. The monsters are only allowed to come out at night and roam wherever they may wish. Once a God has passed through the force field, it is broken. You must, by then kill all the monsters on the island before you leave or I will unlease them on your stupid little camps for half-bloods. Another tip Percy Jackson, a member of the 7 is also trapped here on the island. She is going to die in 3 days. Have fun dying!' Polybotes said cheerfully, before vanishing in another sphere of light.

I sat down heavily on the sand before processing with he said. Polybotes was so sure I would never out of this alive that he practically told me everything. The thing that bothered me most was that one of the 7 is trapped in here, along with me. Probably in a cage. I vowed that once we got everything done and had a good night's sleep, we would find her. Not to mention the fact that my mortal classmates and co. would probably never have been dragged into this if it wasn't for me. And…what about Annabeth? My mom? And Paul? They would all be worried sick, especially Annabeth. I couldn't contact anyone; I had lost all my drachmas. I sighed. _Priorities._ I wanted to scream. Didn't I already have so much going on in my life? Was I not done with being kidnapped and…everything?! _Besides, Annabeth is suppose to be the one prioritizing. Not me._ I had a sudden thought… _what if they kidnapped Annabeth?_ I knew I was being selfish, but I really didn't want Annabeth (especially) or any of my friends kidnapped again.

Just then, pretty much everyone came back. The girls came back with twigs and tiny sticks and merely only a few big trucks. The boys came back, reporting what they had saw. They split into 2 groups. Group 1 reported that there was indeed a well close to the beach, roughly a 5 minute walk from here. However, Group 2 brought disturbing news. 'There was a girl in a cage, guarded by monsters.' Mr. Finch told me. Was that the demigod? 'Describe her.' I asked. Mr. Finch looked taken aback. 'Well, she looked slightly younger than you Percy. She had choppy brown hair and when she turned to look at me, it turned out that she had ever changing colored eyes. She looked like a Cherokee. She also had a gag round her mouth.' Mr. Finch replied. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to go on 'rage mode'. Piper. They took Piper.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! Thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and follows! ;) For those who didn't review, please review. I might take suggestions, so please share those as well. Hang on for da next chappie! ;)**


	5. Piper

_Previously:_

 _Piper. They took Piper._

Percy's POV

How did they even take her? I wondered, while standing in front of my mortal classmates. I took another deep breath to clear my foggy head. 'Ok guys, here's the plan: Today, we build a temporary home for ourselves. There will be 3 groups; the first will be working on making basic weapons, the second will be in charge of hunting, gathering greens and making sure we all have water. Group 3 will be going with me to rescue Piper – the girl you saw just now. Before we start, who knows anything about edible plants and hunting?' I asked, holding my breath. Mr. Finch, Mrs. Hotchkins and a few members of the crew stepped forward. 'Mrs. Hotchkins, you are in charge of getting any sort of edible greens, berries around here. Take um…Maddie, Sophie, Taylor, Dick, Tom, Chloe, Adam and Mark with you. The moment you come across anything that doesn't look friend, just avoid it. Group 3 will consist of Mr. Finch and Ryan. Everyone else is in Group one. Should you wish to swap…feel free, as long as there are at least 5 people stationed in each group, besides mine. As for shelter…we'll deal with that later. Go!' The moment the last word left my lips, everyone scrambled to work, leaving Mr. Finch and Ryan here with me.

'You guys know how to use weapons?' I asked them. 'I use to take classes of how to use a knife and mace.' Mr. Finch said. Ryan didn't know how to use any. 'Good' I said, handing a celestial bronze knife to him. When he gave me a confused look, probably to why it was bronze rather than steel, I elaborated. 'Monsters cannot be killed by normal mortal weapons. Mainly because steel isn't important enough to kill monsters. Mortals cannot be harmed by celestial bronze because you guys aren't important enough to be harmed be celestial bronze. For example, if you try stab your arm, it would just pass right through you. Try it.' Mr. Finch and Ryan still looked skeptical. I grabbed the knife and swiped it through Mr. Finch's arm. They both looked stunned. I gave Ryan a steel knife. 'Ok, here's the plan: I'll attack the monsters first. While I get their attention, you will go and free Piper and take the gag out of her mouth. Give her your knife Mr. Finch. She'll know what to do. Once you've done that, get yourself out of harm's way.'

'Now, led the way.' I commanded, putting more power in my words than I thought possible. Mr. Finch led me to a rather large clearing, roughly a 5 minute walk from the campsite. I memorized the route, knowing that we had to go back after freeing Piper. Once we got there, I could see my old friend, the Minotaur and Kelli, along with a bunch of Dracaena and Empousa. _Fantastic._ I led them a fair distance away.I turned to my companions. 'Remember, stick to the plan. You two should go hide in one of the bushes before I even come. I will try draw the fight away from you two, leaving you time to free Piper. The moment you undo the bonds and the gag, give her the celestial bronze knife, after using the knife to unlock to cage. After that, I want you two to either go back to the campsite.' My voice left no place for arguments. I added as an after thought 'Wait till I show myself before heading to the cage.' They nodded and sneaked to a bush round the other side of the campsite. Seriously, the clearing was surrounded by bushed.

I uncapped Riptide and ran forward, yelling: 'Arhhhhhhhh!' That certainly drew the attention. I vaguely saw Mr. Finch and Ryan sneakily running over to the cage. I jumped off a boulder, before challenging old beef face to a one-on-one battle. _Just like old times._ I allowed myself a smile as I plunged into battle. The other monsters turned their back to the cage. _Just what I wanted._ 'Hey you bucket full of smelly drool, are you too slow as to even catch me?' I taunted, a smirk gracing my features. Beef face roared in anger, before getting ready to charge. I smirked, letting the Minotaur come at me. At the last second, I jumped out of the way, allowing the Minotaur to slam into a tree. He was stuck. I took pity on him and killed him quickly. He turned into golden dust, leaving a very familiar knife behind. _Katoptris_ _._ _Piper's knife._ I tucked the knife in my right boot. Now, I turned towards the rest of the monster, clearly still shocked that their 'leader' was defeated so quickly. I didn't waste time. I charged.

The battle was a blur. At some point in the battle, I remember somebody joining the fight. _Piper._ I shot her a smile, but I didn't have time to do more. She had 'Mr. Finch's' knife. The Empousa was trying to take control of the situation, but Piper countered that by cat calling them. 'Your shirt is torn. Your makeup is smeared! Look behind you!' All too soon, all that was left of the monsters were golden dust. I only had minor scratches; nothing that couldn't be healed. Piper was unharmed, surprisingly. I handed her her knife, to which she squealed (yes, squealed) for having her knife back. She gave my knife back. 'Hey.' I awkwardly greeted. Piper and I didn't talk all that much, but yes, we are friends. She smiled. 'Thanks for rescuing me.' She said. 'You would have done the same thing.' I resorted. I hugged her. 'How did you get here anyway?' I asked, after we separated. 'I could ask you the same thing.' She replied. We probably would have stayed there all day, if it wasn't for the fact that there were mortals we had to look after. We walked back, promising that we would exchange stories later.

-Time-skip-

Once we got back to the beach, I was pleased to see that everything seemed to be working well. The weapon team had a bunch of sharp rocks and sharpened wooden sticks. Mrs. Hotchkins gathered a bunch of greens and berries along with the team. All the chattering stopped the moment Piper and I walked into the beach. They stared at us curiously, the girls glaring at Piper and the guys staring at Piper with lust. Some even wolf whistled. Piper glared at the guys who did. I cleared my throat loudly. 'Guys, this is Piper, daughter of Aprodite, goddess of love and I am a son of Poseidon, god of sea.' Shock, stunned silence replaced the earlier chatter. 'Explain?' Someone demand. I locked eyes with Piper and nodded. She somehow got my message: _Charmspeak them to calm down._ Piper took a deep breath ' Calm down guys.' I could feel the charmspeak washing over the crowd, calming everyone down. 'Has anybody heard of Greek 'mythlogy'?' she asked. There were nods from everyone. 'The Greek so called 'myths' are real.' Piper stated. Before anyone could protest, she said: 'Surely everyone of you saw something out of ordinary?' she stated again. I had to stop my mouth from dropping open. _How did she know?_ Gasps echoed around the beach. 'Things that didn't belong in what you see everyday. The Greek Gods occasionally came down and 'hooked up' with mortals to produce demigods. They were half human and half God. Percy and I are demigods. The Greek myths are real.' She said, as matter-of-fact as possible. Surprisingly, no one disagreed. They'd all seen it, the monsters. I steeped forward. 'As for the problem of shelter…first, I would like you guys to form groups of 4, preferably to your own gender. I would like an adult in each group of 4, please.' I watched as they did exactly as I said, still somewhat stunned. There were exactly 6 groups of 4. I smirked and went to hand out the tents. Once I had handed 1 out to each group of 4, I spoke. 'step back and throw your 'handkerchief to the ground.' They complied and it immediately it expanded into a 10-by-10 camping tent. Gasps of astonishment were heard. 'It's air-conditioned and there are sleeping bags inside. Whatever gear you put in the tent will collapse with it the moment you speak _Actaeon_. Repeat after me: _Actaeon_.' A chorus of _'Actaeons'_ were heard. To their surprise, their tent collapsed into a tiny rectangle. 'I want the tents in a circle, the entrances facing the inside. There will be enough space for a bonfire and people in the middle.' I said as firmly as possible. Once everyone left to do the task, I turned to Piper. 'I'm sorry Piper, I don't have another tent. Shifts? I'll make a bed or something.' I said. 'It's alright. I'll take the first shift. Besides, you need to rest soon. After dinner.' 'Alright.'

-Time-skip-

By the time I finally made a bed on the inside of the circle (using leaves), everyone had sorted their things out and were now getting ready to eat. A few people made the bonfire and everyone was seated around it, eating whatever Mrs. Hotchkins had gathered earlier. It was now nighttime and I sat in a corner, eating whatever I could get. Piper was sitting next to me, also eating. I told what did Polybotes had said and how did we get here. She, in return told me how did she get here, which wasn't much. Apparently, she was hanging out at the beach and someone kidnapped her, drugging her at the same time. When she woke, she was in the cage. Piper was also especially worried about the monsters part; she agreed as I did, that we had to kill all the monsters we could on this island. Looks like we weren't leaving any time soon.

 **A/N**

 **I finally updated! Sorry for the long wait guys. ;( Please review and PM me and I would update more often. ;) Peace out.**


End file.
